What Makes You Different
by angeliclin
Summary: What happens when Theresa bids on Fox at a charity auction?
1. What Makes You Different Ch 1

What Makes You Different Ch. 1  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going," grumbled an inconsiderate cheerleader as she walked pass Theresa.  
  
"Sorry," apologized Theresa. Shouldn't you be the one apologizing to me? After all, you're the one who wasn't paying attention.  
  
Theresa watched sadly as the cheerleader walked seductively towards the football players. Cheerleaders! They think they own the world. Or at least most of them. I have to admit, not all of them are like that.  
  
As Theresa refocused her attention back to the auction, she shifted her body back and forth in anxiety. "I can't believe I'm actually going to bid on a basket," Theresa whispered to Melissa, one of her best friends.  
  
"Why not? After all, you deserve this. How often can one bid on a picnic basket filled with delicious food and a gorgeous guy to go with it?" exclaimed Melissa.  
  
"I don't know. It's just that I don't know how to relate to guys. You see how I get when one gets near me. Besides, I'm only doing this for the children," explained Theresa.  
  
The auction was raising money to donate to the Make-A-Wish Foundation. This non-profit organization makes the wishes of terminally ill children come true. A smile crept on Theresa's face when she imaged the smiles that this fundraiser will bring when the children sees their wishes becoming a reality.  
  
Concentrating on the goal of the auction, Theresa bid on the basket she found most appealing.  
  
"Next, we have a delectable basket. It contains potato salad, fried chicken, Pepsi, and homemade chocolate chip cookies with walnuts," announced the auctioneer.  
  
Theresa's mouth watered at the thought of chewy chocolate that melts when she bites into the cookie. I have to get that basket. Her confidence began to increase.  
  
"Do I hear $20?"  
  
"$20."  
  
"$25."  
  
"$30," yelled Theresa.  
  
"$60," shouted the cheerleader that Theresa bumped into earlier.  
  
"You're not going to let that girl take the basket away from you are you?" asked Melissa. She saw what happened earlier and disliked the girl from treated her best friend as if she was a nobody.  
  
"$100," said Theresa.  
  
Everyone looked at Theresa. They couldn't believe she would spend that much money on a basket.  
  
"Going once. Going twice. Sold to the young lady wearing the yellow sunflower dress.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Melissa. She was more excited for Theresa than Theresa was.  
  
Theresa walked timidly towards the stage. She was eager to find out which guy prepared the basket. As an added surprise, no one knew which guy submitted their baskets for the auction until someone bought it. Theresa waited impatiently for the individual to approach the stage. After what seems like an eternity, a figure finally emerged from the crowd. 


	2. What Makes You Different Ch 2

Ch.2  
  
Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. Theresa's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Focusing on his handsome face that was framed perfectly by his spiky hair, Theresa didn't realize she was staring. She couldn't help but stare at him. All the other girls in the room were doing the same thing. It was understandable; after all he was definitely one of the hottest guys in school. Not only was he drop-dead gorgeous, he also had a toned, muscular body to go with it. It was evident that this person hits the gym everyday.  
  
Theresa couldn't believe her luck. Of all the baskets she could have chosen, she chose the one her long time secret crush, who she spent many nights dreaming of, made. This must be fate. How else can you explain it? Theresa, who has always had a strong belief that things happen for a reason was thanking God for 'present.'  
  
Theresa was snapped back into reality when the captain of the basketball team finally stood in front of her.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long to get here," smiled the captain.  
  
"No problem Michael. I would like to introduce you to your date. What's your name?" the auctioneer asked Theresa.  
  
"T-th-theresa Marie Lopez-fitzgerald," stuttered Theresa nervously. Calm down Theresa, otherwise he'll think you're a total idiot.  
  
"Hi Theresa," greeted Michael. "I came here to tell you that your mystery man wasn't able to make it due to a prior engagement, but he told me to tell you to meet him after school in front of the library."  
  
Theresa's heart sank at the news. She thought fate was finally working in favor of her, but she was wrong. It was teasing her and saying, 'don't you wish you had this?' Theresa nodded at Michael. Her nerves left her speechless. She could never get a word out whenever she is even ten feet away from Michael and this is the first time he even talked to her.  
  
"I gotta get to practice before the coach kills me for being late," commented Michael. "Well it's nice meeting you Theresa."  
  
Theresa just gave a weak smile and a nod as Michael rushes out the door. The class treasurer walks up to give Theresa the picnic basket she bid for. Theresa dug through her purse and pulled out the money, which she gave to the treasurer.  
  
As she looked up, she noticed Melissa waving her hands to get her attention. Carrying the heavy basket with both hands, she slowly walks over to her best friend.  
  
"Why are you looking so down?" questioned Melissa with a concerned look on her face. "One would think that you'll be jumping up and down hysterically at the fact that you have a picnic date with your crush."  
  
"I would be if Michael was the mystery date, but he isn't," explained Theresa who then gave a long sigh.  
  
"What do you mean it wasn't him? He went to the stage when they asked the owner of the basket to appear," stated Melissa who was confused about the entire situation.  
  
Theresa threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know much. All I know is that my date couldn't make it and I have to meet him in front of the library after school today."  
  
"If it isn't Michael, then who is he? I wonder if I know him?"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing," lamented Theresa. She was wondering the same thing. She didn't realize that Michael never mentioned a name.  
  
"I was floating on cloud nine and then came crashing down to earth to even realize that my date still remains a mystery."  
  
"That really bites. I was beginning to believe that fate finally answered your prayers. Maybe if we look in the basket, there may be a note or a clue to this mystery man."  
  
"Good thinking Melissa. This is one of the many reasons why you're my BF," Theresa said with excitement as she puts the basket on the floor in search of solving the mystery. "Lets see. There is a note!" 


	3. What Makes You Different Ch 3

What Makes You Different Ch. 3  
  
Melissa waited impatiently as Theresa scanned the note. "Well. What does it say?"  
  
"Congratulations. You are the lucky recipient who gets to spend a wonderful, fun filled afternoon with the man of your dreams. Unfortunately, as you already know, I was unable to make it to the auction, but alas, you must endure two excruciating hours until you are graced by my presence. Until then, continue your fantasy until you get to meet me in person. Only then will I reveal my presence. Trust me, I'm definitely worth the wait." Theresa looked at the letter in disgust. "I'm surprised that some people are so conceded. He has the nerve to say that he is the man of every woman's dream. And I thought P-Diddy was full of it. This person scores a 20 in a scale from 1 to 10 in being arrogantly obnoxious." Theresa shook her head as she thought about progressively gotten worse.  
  
"You poor thing. And I thought that you got the worse of it earlier," sympathized Melissa. "Maybe the guy isn't as bad as he seems. It's easy being confident in a letter than in person. It may be a joke to lighten up the awkward situation of not knowing one another," suggested Melissa.  
  
Smiling at the thought of her friend trying to make her feel better, she decided that she shouldn't get worked up when she doesn't know what she's really up against. I do tend to let my worries get the best of me. "You're probably right. Or at least I hope so." Theresa grabbed her friends arms as they begin to walk to their class seeing as the bell just rang ten seconds ago.  
  
Theresa waited apprehensively in front of the library. She couldn't help but think that every guy who walked in front of her was her mystery man. I wished Melissa was here. Unfortunately for Theresa, Melissa had to rush home to pick up her two younger siblings from school. Melissa promised her parents weeks ago that she would watch them so her parents would be able to spend an entire day to celebrate their twenty-year anniversary. Sometimes being an extremely sweet best friend has it downfalls. But Theresa shouldn't be talking since she has the same caring personality. That's why they get along so well.  
  
Her mind was so occupied, as always, that it was only when a male voice spoke to her that she noticed that a person standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey. You must be the bidder," said the fair skinned teenager. He scanned Theresa's figure starting with her shoes and slowly working his way up until their eyes met.  
  
Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Theresa twirled her hair. It was a nervous habit that Theresa was never able to break no matter how hard she tried. Why oh why did I even put myself in this situation. Oh yeah...it's for the kids. Giving an exasperating sigh, Theresa just watched the people passing by.  
  
As the spiky blond hair guy watched his company looking utterly bored, hundreds of thoughts rushed though his head. This was a first. I can't believe she's not even looking in my direction. Am I not bad looking? Nah...that couldn't be it. It that was the case, he wouldn't have dates lined up for the next three months. Hmm...I've never meet anyone so...so...I don't know what, but I definitely don't like this vibe I'm getting from her. "My name is Nicholas Foxworth Crane, but you can call me Fox. Everyone else does. What's your name?" Fox asked, hoping to avoid this awkward moment.  
  
Theresa's gaze turned towards the senior class president. "I know who you are. My name is Theresa Marie Lopez-Fitzgerald." Wishing she was anywhere but here, Theresa closed eyes her briefly in hopes that he would disappear when she opened her eyes. No such luck. What a day!  
  
"Hey sweetie," greeted a girl from the popular crowd.  
  
"Hey Jaime, what's up?" asked Fox, relieved that he was acknowledged by someone. He was beginning to think that he disappeared off the face of the earth.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you were going to Tony's party? The whole gang is going to be there."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Great. I'll see you tonight."  
  
Theresa watched the exchange between the two. She always wondered what it would be like to be popular. It wasn't like she was in the exile group, but she was in a group that remained virtually non-existence to the rest of the school.  
  
Fox's attention was redirected to Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. "Umm...Are you ready to leave for the picnic?" Fox was beginning to regret taking part in the auction. But how was I supposed to know that it would end up like this?  
  
"S-ssure." Theresa began to follow Fox who was leading the way to the parking lot. After they got into a slick, red mustang convertible, they drove off to the park. Neither one was excited about the picnic, but neither one dared to say anything. 


	4. What Makes You Different Ch 4

What Makes You Different Ch. 4  
  
The car pulled into the parking lot in front of the swing set. Fox got out of his car and opened Theresa's door. He then grabbed the picnic basket.  
  
"Thanks," smiled Theresa appreciatively. She stood waiting patiently for Fox to lead the way.  
  
They walked to a quiet grassy area away from everyone. Theresa took in the sight. Her jaws dropped. Before her was a blanket covering with pink and yellow rose petals. Soft music was playing in the radio. A disposable camera was nestled in a hands of an adorable, large pooh bear stuff animal. Wow, I'm impressed. And she was. She has never had anyone go through all the trouble of creating a romantic atmosphere. Even though this was planned for whoever was the highest bidder, she couldn't help but be flattered. A smile slowly crept across her face.  
  
Fox watched anxiously at Theresa's expression. He hoped that she liked the setup. After all, he did go through all the trouble to make it memorable. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"I...I...wow...I love it!" exclaimed Theresa. "Thank you." In all the excitement, she gave Fox a huge hug.  
  
Surprised, Fox wrapped his arms around Theresa waist, enjoying the moment. Maybe it's going to be better than I thought. Fox felt relieved and began to relax.  
  
After realizing what she did, Theresa let go of Fox. Fox in turn let his arms drop. I can't I just hugged Fox. It's so unlike me to hug a total stranger. And that he was. Of course she knew who Fox was, but who didn't? He was after all one of the most popular guys in school. How else would he be able to be class president! And I just threw myself at him in a hug. How embarrassing!  
  
Sensing the awkwardness appearing once again, Fox took the initiative to make the afternoon entertaining and enjoyable. He was determined to break down the wall that Theresa was putting up. He never had to try so hard with any girl before, but then again, Theresa was different. It's not like he was interested in her in a romantic way, but she did intrigue him. "Well I'm starved. Let's eat." Fox began to take the food out of the basket.  
  
Feeling relieved that Fox was being distracted and didn't seem to notice the awkward silence, or at least she hoped so, she sat down.  
  
Hmm...Theresa was getting hungry as she looked at all the food. She was too nervous to eat lunch. "The food looks terrific Fox." She grabbed the chocolate chip cookies with walnuts first and took a big bite.  
  
Fox smiled at the fact that Theresa seemed to be really enjoying the cookie; that and the fact that Theresa actually addressed him by his nickname for the first time. He liked how she said it. Pushing the thought aside, he picked up a chicken leg and began eating.  
  
"So," Fox said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Tell me about yourself Theresa."  
  
"What do you want to know?" asked Theresa, genuinely glad that he seemed interested enough in her to ask her to talk about herself.  
  
"Anything. What are your hobbies? What do you like to do in your free time?"  
  
"Well, let me see. One of my hobbies is designing clothes. I actually made the dress I'm wearing."  
  
Fox had to admit she did have some talent. Even though it was just a pale yellow sunflower dress, hers was different from any other he seen around school. It was a strapless dress that tied at the waist and flowed outward. What really stood out was the detail of the dress. "What type of fabric did you use?" This is a first; I'm actually talking about fabrics. If the guys ever find out, I would never hear the end of it.  
  
"It's just cotton. I loved the pale yellow color, but decided to spruce it up by hand painting the sunflowers on.  
  
"You're really talented. Have you ever taken any painting or sewing classes?" asked Fox. None of his female friends or anyone he ever dated bought anything but designer clothes. He almost laughed out loud of the thought of them wearing anything that wasn't worn by a model down the runway.  
  
"No. I've taught myself how to sew and paint. I've always been interested in experimenting with fabrics and paints. Thanks for saying I'm talented, but you don't have to say it. I'm still an amateur at it." Theresa could never take a complimented. She was too modest and didn't have high self- esteem.  
  
As Theresa and Fox continued the conversation they were enjoying, they were interrupted by two figures. Oh no thought Fox. Not now. 


	5. What Makes You Different Ch 5

What Makes You Different Ch. 5  
  
A tall, thin woman with a model-like figure walks toward Theresa and Fox, accompanied by the same cheerleader Theresa ran into earlier.  
  
Great thought Theresa sarcastically. Just when this day finally starting to get better, this happens. I swear, this girl is set out to ruin my day. What did I ever do to her?  
  
"Hey sexy. Whatcha up to?" asked the cheerleader, who wrapped her right arm around Fox's arm and snuggled against him.  
  
"Terry, can we talk later? I'm in the middle of something," explained Fox, trying to place some distance between them as Terry keeps moving towards him. I must admit, this girl is either very persistent or oblivious to things. Can't she see that I'm not interested in her?  
  
"Aww...baby, if you mean you're busy because of this, this insignificant girl, then that's no excuse. She's not even worth looking at, let alone hold a conversation with. It would be a social massacre to be even seen within ten feet away from her," snickered Terry, as a large devious smile formed across her face.  
  
Fox was speechless. Although he has said some pretty cruel things to people, he never said it to their faces unless they deserved it. That was downright mean. He just stared at Terry, wondering what made her turn out to be a ruthless snob. He then turned his attention to the other girl named April. She was almost the total opposite of her best friend Terry. While practically the entire Pacific High School considered Terry to be the spawn of Satan, April was known as the sweet, caring one. It doesn't make any sense. Maybe April's heart is too big and she believes everyone has some good in them. But the location of Terry's heart, if there even is one, must be locked up in the pits of hell. Shaking his head and laughing at the image of April searching for this nonexistent organ in the underworld brought Fox into a hysterical fit of laughter. He couldn't shake the image out of his head. Terry took this as a good sign. After all, Fox must be laughing at the oh-so-ordinary girl who was almost in tears at the reaction to her comment. This day is turning out to be better than I expected thought Terry, pleased at her demise.  
  
Stunned beyond her belief, Theresa stood frozen. It was as she was in this weird world of horrendous people, and she was their victim. Never in all her life had she ever had someone say such mean things to her, not counting her family of course when they argued. But that was different. Who doesn't fight with their family members? This, this was different. As much as Theresa wanted to return a rude comment towards Terry, she didn't. She didn't have the heart or the courage to stand up for herself. This according to Melissa was Theresa's only real flaw. If Melissa was here, she would rip off the eyes and mouth of Terry and hang it on the flag pole at school so everyone could see Terry's humiliation. But don't get the wrong idea, Melissa's does not have a mean bone in her body. When it comes to someone making fun of her friend, then it's on. Nothing will stop her from teaching the other person a well-deserved lesson. That's what Theresa admires about Melissa. She is able to stand up for herself and other people, unlike herself. I'm such a coward. Theresa took in the sight of Terry and Fox, not noticing April who stood idly by watching the incident in horror. Moving as quickly and as quietly as she could, Theresa speed across the park until she was far enough to run faster than she ever did in her entire life, heading home in a rage of tears. 


	6. What Makes You Different Ch 6

What Makes You Different Ch. 6  
  
Theresa ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Luckily for her, no one was home to question her about her day or how she was feeling. Flopping on her bed, she grabbed a pillow and sobbed like a baby until she fell asleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Blaring loud music filled the crowded house, which had people constantly coming in and out. People were moving to the music and having a good time; everyone except for Fox. Jaime and his other friends noticed something was wrong, but didn't question him. They knew better than to ask Fox about his feelings, which he almost always kept to himself. It was his defense mechanism. Talking about his feelings was not manly and was a sign of weakness. At least that's what Alistar and Julian always told him. What's wrong with me? Why am I so down? He knew the answer, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. A strange and unfamiliar feeling was getting to him. Guilt, is this what he was experiencing? All he thought about was how he was laughing one minute and the next minute he noticed that Theresa was running across the park, crying. She must have thought he was laughing at her, but he wasn't. Why oh why did I have that picture in my head? It was all Terry's fault. She always brought drama into the lives of whomever she encountered. Now he was the victim of her actions. But she wasn't the only one to blame. He should have at least defended Theresa instead of being caught up in his own stupid imagination, leaving poor Theresa to assume the worst. He also should have ran after her, but this never occurred to him until she her image became smaller and finally disappeared. Never had he once had to pursue a girl and he wasn't about to start now. Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of the image of Theresa running away with tears flowing uncontrollably down her face; her sweet, innocent beautiful face that was etched in his mind.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The following Monday approached too quickly according to Theresa. She was not looking forward to the possibility of bumping into Terry or Fox. Melissa tried to give her a pep talk after Theresa explained the entire situation to her. As always, Melissa was able to make Theresa feel a little better. Melissa made a CD filled with inspirational songs and attached a sweet, funny card with it.  
  
"Live so that you could look  
any man in the eye  
and tell him to go to hell."  
  
Resa-  
  
Try to stand up for yourself, because sometimes you encounter  
people who are cruel jerks. Don't let those two people's idiotic  
personalities and actions get you down. They are only jealous of the  
beautiful, warm-hearted person you are. After all, you have  
everything going for you. I don't know what I would ever do if I  
never met you. Just know that I'm here for you if you ever need a  
shoulder to cry on or a listening ear.  
  
Love,  
Melissa  
  
The card brought a smile to Theresa's face.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Relieved that the final bell rang, bringing an end to the day, Theresa packed up her stuff. She was glad that she didn't run into the two people she was trying to avoid.  
  
As she was walking towards the door, the English teacher said, "Theresa, may I speak to you?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Smith." Theresa answered.  
  
"I really enjoyed the pictures you drew in your English journal. I was wondering if you could help out with the decorations for the Homecoming dance? We need someone with your artistic talents to transfer the gym into a place suitable place for the dance."  
  
As flattered as Theresa was by the comment, she didn't want to help out with the decorations. Everyone in the decorating committee and anyone else who helped with the dance will be expected to go to the dance, and she wasn't comfortable with the idea of dancing in public. Besides, who would I go with?  
  
"So, what do you think?" asked Mr. Smith with a pleading look on his face.  
  
"Ahhh...Sure. I guess." Theresa sighed. She was never able to say no to people.  
  
"Thank you. I'm so glad you said yes. I'll just tell Nick and everyone else on the committee that you will be helping out."  
  
"Nicholas Crane?" questioned Theresa, hoping that it was any other Nick.  
  
"Why yes! The class president and all the other ASB members always take part in preparing for any of the dances. Is Nick a friend of yours?" asked Mr. Smith, pleased that the dance will be a success with Theresa and the ASB members helping out.  
  
"Umm...No. Not really," mumbled Theresa, disappointed at the predicament she is once again in. "Well I have to get home."  
  
"Bye Theresa. Thank you for your help."  
  
"Bye." Theresa rushed out the door, trying to think of any way she can get out of the situation. Why didn't I say no when I had the chance? 


	7. What Makes You Different Ch 7

What Makes You Different Ch. 7  
  
Fox walked into the gym late in the afternoon on Wednesday, relieved that he hadn't bumped into Theresa, or at least not face to face. It was bound to happen soon seeing that their high school was pretty small. It was a close call on Tuesday; he saw her in the distance. Although she wasn't facing him, he could recognize her anywhere. She was talking to a group of her friends. As soon as he saw her, he stood there for a minute, wondering if he should approach her. Then he turned around and walked the opposite way in order to not confront her. He couldn't bare the thought of all the emotions that may surface if he sees her. He didn't like the feeling of actually feeling guilt or any other type of emotion besides indifference. No one had ever had this type of effect on him, and it scared, no, it terrified him. This is why he devoted himself to preparing for the dance. He's been busy finding a band to play at the dance and making sure everyone else was doing their jobs. Anything that kept his mind off of Ms. Lopez- fitzgerald was a good thing.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Listening to her Walkman, Theresa began sketching the gym in a sketchbook. She wanted to draw the layout on paper to see which decoration idea would work best. One of her favorite songs was playing on the CD that Melissa made her. She began singing along with the CD. Young girl, don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
Young girl, it's all right  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within As Fox walked towards the gym, he heard a voice like an angel singing. Young girl, don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away  
  
Young girl, just hold tight  
  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day Wondering where the music was coming from, he quietly walked into the gym. At the sight of her, he stood there frozen. Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul His feet were planted to the floor, unable to move as the beautiful voice captivated his heart. He leaned against a wall, closing his eyes as he took in the lyrics. When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within Theresa continued drawing, unaware of another person's presence. She was always oblivious to things around her when she drew or sang. It was as if she was the only person in a world that was innocent and inviting filled with no drama. It was a world that she cherished being in. Yeah...  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as you're learning  
  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know As Fox continued to quietly listen, a loud "ettchuu" echoed in the gym. You'll make i--- The sneeze scared Theresa, and she turned around to see who was in the room with her. A pair of dark brown eyes looked straight into hers. She quickly turned her gaze towards the floor, embarrassed that he heard her sing. Actually, she was embarrassed if anyone heard her sing. It was something did when she was alone. She was even too shy to sing in front of Mama, Luis, Miguel and Antonio. "Why did you stop? It was lovely. You have a beautiful voice." "Umm...I was just about to leave anyways," Theresa said. She could feel her face turning scarlet red. She began to walk past him, but a hand grabbed her arm, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Theresa, please don't go just yet," he pleaded. 


	8. What Makes You Different Ch 8

What Makes You Different Ch. 8 Theresa looked into his deep brown eyes, captivated by the intensity in them. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Why not?" "Can't a person just want to talk to you?" he asked. "To someone else, yes, but not me," Theresa said in a voice barely above a whisper. It hurt her to admit this to anyone. She sometimes cried herself to sleep when she actually had the time to think about her relationships with people. Of course she had a few good, close friends, but she often felt invisible or taken for granted. Hoping to avoid releasing any tears that were building up, she tried to break away from him, but was unsuccessful. Why do I have to be so emotional all the time? He only asked to talk to me, and this happens. Talk about being a drama queen! "You're name is Theresa right?" he questioned in a concerned voice. "Yes. You remembered," replied Theresa, pleasantly surprised. "Who would forget an exquisite beauty like yourself? I must admit, I was spellbound the minute I saw your exotic eyes. It was as if I was able to see the real you through them even though I don't know you. Does that even make sense?" Theresa felt her cheeks getting warm and her palms began to sweat. She suddenly became very aware of the masculine hand on her arm and the manly sense of the person next to her. The person who she thought would never even know she existed. Michael. Her Michael or at least she wanted him to be hers. She was never able to forget about him no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that it was a farfetched dream that they would ever even become friends. Before she could even respond, Michael called out, "Hey Fox. I didn't even notice you were here. When did you get here?" Fox, obviously embarrassed and caught off guard, took a second before saying, "Oh, I just walked in a second ago to help prepare for the dance. I can see that I'm intruding on your conversation, so I'll just come back later." Fox could sense the gaze of Theresa on him, even though he purposely looked only at Michael. He didn't know what was going on between the two of them, but something was definitely happening, and he didn't like it one bit. "Actually, I have to run. We have a basketball game in half an hour and I need to get on the school's bus. So you can stay. Fox, you remember Theresa right? She's the one who bought your basket." Feeling more and more uncomfortable every second, Fox just nodded in agreement. "Yeah I remember. Hey Theresa." Fox tried to keep his voice as normal as possible. "Hi," squeaked Theresa. She couldn't believe that not only one person heard her sing, but possibly two. Why did it have to be Michael and Fox; the last two people in the world she would want to sing in front of. Michael glanced at his watch. "Oh shoot. I'm running late. The coach is really going to give it to me now. I'll catch ya later Theresa, Fox." Giving a brief wave, he ran out of the gym leaving Theresa and Fox alone. Both stood there, avoiding any eye contact until Theresa made a move towards the door. "Wait a minute. I needed to talk to you." He didn't want to mention the fact that he was invading her privacy by hearing her sing. She seemed to be utterly embarrassed that Michael, or anyone else for that matter, heard her. "About what? We have nothing to say to one another. I'll be on my way." Theresa once again headed towards the door, eager to escape to the safety of her home. "I'm sorry," blurted Fox, anxious to say anything to get Theresa to stay. Theresa continued moving towards the door. "Don't even bother trying to apologize when you don't mean it. I guess what people say about you is true." With that said, Theresa walked out the door, surprised at what she said. She felt horrible. She never liked saying anything mean to someone, but how could she even forgive him for what he's done. She could not forgive and forget. Not this time anyways. Fox just watched her leave. He was left speechless. He couldn't believe that sweet, kind Theresa would have the courage to say something hurtful, but he didn't blame her. Who would? He would have said the same thing if he was her. Amuse and proud of the fact that Theresa had some spunk in her after all, he quickly headed out the door in the direction Theresa was headed towards. He could see her walking out of the parking lot in front of the gym. Looking both ways, she crossed the street. Fox hurried to his car and started the ignition, determined to catch up with Theresa. Theresa heard a car approaching in her direction. Looking back, she sees Fox following her in his convertible. She began to break out in a run, hoping to outwit him in the chase. 


	9. What Makes You Different Ch 9

What Makes You Different Ch. 9  
  
Wow, that girl sure can run! Fox was truly amazed at Theresa's determination and running ability. He never saw any girl or any boy for that matter run as fast as Theresa. Then again, he also never chased anyone before. What was wrong with this picture? He, Fox Crane, was now the predator who was putting in the effort in a relationship, if you could even call it that. Well, whatever it is, what was puzzling Fox was why was he so concerned with Theresa, a girl who he just met and hardly even knows? All he knew about her was that she liked to paint and sew. She's very creative and original and had the purest, vocals he ever heard. She could definitely give Mariah and Christina some competition. Theresa's voice struck a chord in his heart the moment he took in the notes and he could feel all the emotions through her singing, making her a more powerful singer than most people. It had depth, beauty that was beyond words. You had to hear it to truly understand the affects of Theresa's singing. It was a magical and memorizing experience and he was enjoying the moment as he closed his eyes and listened intently at every note until Michael unwittingly interrupted. When Fox heard the sneeze, he quickly moved out of sight, not wanting Theresa or Michael to acknowledge his presence. Michael, one of his closest friends, had to choose that moment to walk in; a moment that Fox did not want to share with anyone but Theresa. What was it that drove him to follow Theresa, something he never imagined himself doing? Fox Crane doesn't pursue, at least he didn't until today. He wanted to fix things between Theresa and him, he wanted to explain the situation to her. He had to and that was what kept running through his mind as he kept a close watch of Theresa in her attempt to outrun his car. Shaking his head at the silliness of the entire situation, he kept edging closer to Theresa.  
  
Theresa whipped her head around to see Fox catching up to her. Determined to avoid Fox, she crossed another street and followed the road. Relieved that she was getting closer to her destination, she quickened her pace and continued to run. She only had to run a few more yards until she would reach the narrow path that was so tiny that no cars could get through. Theresa would take this path everyday when she walked to and from school. As Theresa was within two yards away of reaching safety, she tripped on a rock and fell to the floor.  
  
Fox quickly pulled his car to the side of the road and ran to Theresa when he saw Theresa collapse to the floor.  
  
As Theresa tried to get up, she struggled miserably and fell back down. "Ouch!" cried Theresa in obvious pain.  
  
Fox, who reached her within moments after the fall, bent down to take a look at Theresa left ankle as she tried to pull away.  
  
"Stay still Resa." Fox advised, clearly worried about the injury. No one has ever called Theresa that besides Melissa. She liked how it sounded when he said it, but she decided it was better if she kept it to herself.  
  
After examining the ankle, Fox stated in a concerned voice, "It's definitely sprained." Fox gently lifted Theresa up and carried her to the car.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Theresa as she wrapped her arms around his neck, terrified of being dropped. She had no clue about what Fox was up to.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? You're in no condition to walk," explained Fox, secretly happy that he was able to be this close to Theresa. The soft, silky skin of Theresa's arms around his neck was too driving him crazy. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, but stopped himself, knowing that this was neither the time nor place for that. Besides, he was pretty sure that a hard slap on his face would be the consequence for his advances. Whatever brought his feeling on surprised Fox. He didn't know what to think of it so he tried to concentrated on Theresa's injury.  
  
"Oh," was all Theresa managed to say since she was too aware of Fox's body pressed against hers, which sent a tingly feeling down her body. She quickly rationalized this feeling as a response to the gust of air caused by a vehicle that quickly passed them.  
  
Too distracted to even notice the car that passed by, Fox concentrated on the sweet, rosy scent of Theresa and longed to keep her in his arms a little longer, but unfortunately, he reached his car in what seemed like seconds even though he purposely walked extremely slow, trying to prolong the moment.  
  
As soon as he reached the car, he carefully helped Theresa into it. Then he walked toward the driver's seat as he took out his cell phone and pushed a button, unbeknownst to Theresa and put it away as quickly as he pulled it out. Within seconds, he started the car, headed in the opposite direction of Theresa's house. Worried, Theresa questioned, "W-w-where are you taking me?"  
  
Fox smirked at the remark as he thought of all the possible thoughts and concerns that were probably running though Theresa's mind. "Why? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Ha! Trust you? Why should I?" exclaimed Theresa, as all the hurt and anger from the day in the park rushed to her head.  
  
"Actually, you're right, if I were you, I wouldn't trust me either," Fox said with a serious voice, trying hard not to laugh at his comment. He was having fun teasing her; besides she made it too easy to do so. He enjoyed seeing her raise one eyebrow and frown at him, while twirling her hair; it was actually really cute, she was so adorable when she was mad or worried.  
  
Opening her mouth and then quickly shutting it, Theresa remained quiet as she thought about what she should do. She knew that Fox wouldn't hurt her, but his intentions and motives for "helping" her wasn't clear. After pondering about how to deal with the situation, she decided to find out what he was up to and to stop worrying until she had a reason to. 


	10. What Makes You Different Ch 10

What Makes You Different Ch. 10  
  
Fox pulled up to the gate of a beautiful white mansion as a security guard at the gate said, "Hello Mr. Crane. How is your day going?" "Good. Same as every other day," replied Fox, as the gate began to open. But today was not like any other day. Today he was sitting next to a girl who sparked an interest in him. There was just something about her. She was definitely different than all the other girls he knows, and he wanted to know what made her tick. He could see from the corner of his eyes Theresa's reaction to his so called 'home.'  
  
Theresa, in awe of the entire sight in front of her, tried to take everything in. There were dozens of rose bushes that wrapped around the estate and two elegant fountains to the left and right. Fox parked the car in front of the driveway and got out. He opened Theresa's door and lifted her up into his arms. Theresa once again instinctively wrapped her arms around Fox. As they approached the doorstep, a young, voluptuous maid was already waiting for them to enter the house. "Hi Mr. Crane. The doctor is waiting in the living room."  
  
"The doctor?" asked Theresa, trying to figure out how a doctor was in the right place at the right time.  
  
"Yeah! I paged the doctor after I helped you into the car."  
  
"Oh. I see," was all Theresa could think of saying. She was touched that he took the initiative to call the doctor to look at her ankle.  
  
"Hello Mr. Crane," greeted a short man wearing round glasses.  
  
"Hi Dr. Sun," Fox said as he carefully placed Theresa on the couch. "This is Theresa. I think she sprained her ankle."  
  
"I'll take a look at it."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After the doctor left, Fox drove Theresa home. He parked the car in front of her house.  
  
"Thanks for everything Fox. I really appreciate it." Theresa gave a weak smile.  
  
"Well it was kinda my fault wasn't it? I shouldn't have chased you with my car."  
  
"Yeah, but I shouldn't have ran. I can't believe that I actually thought I would outrun a car. I clearly wasn't thinking."  
  
"No you weren't thinking," Fox said jokingly. They both laugh at the comment. "This is just another one of my klutzy moments," laughed Theresa. "Too bad this one will make it harder for me to walk. I already have enough trouble as it is when I wasn't injured. Imagine me now stumbling to all my classes. At least I learned something from this entire situation."  
  
Fox couldn't help but smile at Theresa's revelation. She definitely had a good sense of humor if she was willing to laugh at herself.  
  
"I guess I just have to give you a ride to and from school and help you to your classes until your ankle gets better," offered Fox, hoping that she would accept.  
  
"No I couldn't. It would be too much trouble."  
  
"Not at all. Besides, I owe you for laughing at the park the other day. Please let me explain before you 'run' away again."  
  
"That's not fair. You know I can't move with a sprained ankle." She took a look at her sprained ankle that was wrapped in a bandage.  
  
"I guess you have to listen then huh?" smirked Fox.  
  
Theresa's heart skipped a beat when she saw the right side of his lip curl up, but she didn't pay too much attention to that since she was anxious to hear what Fox had to say.  
  
"Go on." "Well, you see...umm...It's like this." Why am I so nervous thought Fox? He felt like he was confessing his sins to a priest. "I wasn't laughing at Terry's insults towards you. I was imaging April crawling through h*** to find Terry's heart, if she has one. It was just bad timing. Before I knew it, you were already gone. Could you find it in that big heart of yours to forgive me?" Fox gave his famous sad puppy dog eyes and pouted his lips knowing full well that no woman could ever resist it.  
  
"That's not fair! You can't give me a look like that and expect me to say no," Theresa pointed out.  
  
"That's the whole point."  
  
"I don't know how you do it Fox. I was determined to bite your head off and ignore you for the rest of my life, but you got me to change my mind so easily. So yes Fox, I forgive you, but don't think that giving me rides will make up for it. You still owe me." Theresa was enjoying their little sparring. Maybe Fox is a good person after all.  
  
"O.K. I'll make it up to you. Good thing I have my Crane charm to get me out of tough situations." Fox gave a wink and a smile.  
  
Theresa's stomach did a flip-flop. Why was she acting so strangely whenever Fox was around? No...that couldn't be it. It must have been something she ate that was causing her to react funny all day. Before she thought about it any more, Fox carried her to her house.  
  
This is going to be an interesting week thought Fox. For some reason, he was actually looking forward to going to school for the first time in his life. 


	11. What Makes You Different Ch 11

What Makes You Different Ch. 11  
  
Whistling merrily as he walked towards the door, Fox ran his fingers through his hair, making sure he looked presentable. Ever since yesterday, he was counting down the seconds until he picked up Theresa. He enjoyed the short exchange, as rocky as it was, they shared the day before. She was fun to hang around with as long as she wasn't angry at him; but even then, he would put up with it as long as he gets a chance to spend time with her. He was confused about his feelings towards Theresa. He was definitely interested in her as a friend and maybe something more. But who knows? I guess I'll just wait and see what happens; and with that thought, Fox rang the doorbell.  
  
As the door swung opened, Fox was blinded by a flash. "What the hell?" questioned Fox as he tried to rub away the stars he saw.  
  
Giggling, Theresa put the camera away in her backpack and then closed the door behind her. "Sorry," Theresa said as she desperately tried to suppress her laugher.  
  
"So you think that was FUNNY huh?" Fox said with a vengeful smile.  
  
Sensing she was in trouble, she tried to move pass Fox but with no avail with her sprained ankle, desperately hoping he didn't have something up his sleeves. "Fox, you wouldn't take revenge on an injured person now would you?" Theresa tilted her head downward and batted her eyelashes, pretending to be a damsel in distress.  
  
"Don't think batting your beautiful, large eyes at me will get you out of this," said Fox good naturedly as he began tickling Theresa to the floor.  
  
"S-s-s-ttt-ooooop!" said Theresa, unable to contain her laugher.  
  
"Not until you say you're sorry with sincerity." Fox continued to tickle his companion.  
  
"I—I'm s-s-o-r-rrr-y," Theresa was barely able to articulate those words between laughing so hard her stomach began to hurt.  
  
Fox stopped tickling Theresa and tenderly looked down at her beautiful face. Somehow Fox ended up being above Theresa, who was lying down with her back on the ground. She was caught between Fox's arms and legs. They both remained deadly silent as they realized the awkward position they were in and the strong urges they both felt, unaware of their bodies naturally drawing towards one another as if by an invisible force. 


	12. What Makes You Different Ch 12

What Makes You Different Ch. 12 Theresa held her breath in anticipation as their eyes locked upon one another. She saw intensity and hunger sparkle in his deep blue eyes, which caused her heart to skip a beat. Fox traced Theresa's jaw line with his fingers, and then brought them to her red tinted cheeks, rubbing his thumb in small circles. Closing her eyes, and licking her lips, Theresa eagerly awaited for his next move. Her reaction to his touch sent sparks down his spine and his hunger to taste her lips was almost unbearable. He leaned towards Theresa's face, but stopped as he took one last glance at the angelic face. My was she beautiful and innocent! With that thought in his head, he once again pulled his face towards Theresa's, but instead of brushing his lips against hers, he whispered in her ears, "I always win. Didn't anyone every tell you that?" With that said, he got off the ground and help Theresa up. Disappointed and relieved at the same time, Theresa decided to forget about what almost happened. She didn't want to make a big deal of the entire situation just in case her ride didn't think much of it. It must be the hormones acting up when you are within close proximity of the opposite sex Theresa rationalized. Besides, why would a guy like Fox be interested in little old me, assuming I was even interested? He wouldn't be so get the thought out of your mind Theresa. Anyways, Michael is the one I want. Michael. But somewhere in the back of her mind, the entire image of what just happened kept replaying. After helping Theresa in her seat, Fox started the ignition and headed towards school. All he could think about was her soft, kissable lips. He wanted desperately to taste her lips, but he didn't want to take advantage of her. He didn't know what he felt towards her, and he didn't want to string her along like he did with all the other girls in his past. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her. Fox has never put others before himself, until now. She made him act differently whenever he was around her or thought about her. It was as if she was in control of him, and he did not like it one bit. OK Fox, just pretend that she is like any other girl. Damn, she wasn't like the other girls. She was definitely different from all the girls he's ever known.  
  
Both lost in deep thought, they reached the school in what seemed like seconds. Acting as if nothing changed their relationship, they began their school day as normal as they could, given the circumstances. But normal was not what the day would hold for them. 


	13. What Makes You Different Ch 13

I would like to say a special thanks to Brody-101 and OCReject for your recent reviews. Please R/R. Thanks.  
  
What Makes You Different Ch. 13  
  
Theresa's wrapped her arm around Fox's for support as she hobbled towards her locker. They were both enjoying one another's company even though neither one spoke a word. As they reach the locker, Theresa opened her lock. 08-23-02. Fox leaned against the lockers and put his arms on his head, looking as adorable as can be according to Theresa.  
  
Apparently Theresa wasn't the only one who thought so.  
  
"Hey hot stuff," a girl wearing a short black mini-skirt and a white tank top said in a sultry voice.  
  
Fox returned the reply with a nod and a smirk, "Actually I'm the one getting all hot and bothered looking at you."  
  
After what seemed like a dozen girls who passed by made flirtatious compliments towards her companion, Fox turned his attention back to Theresa as she just happened to turn her head back towards her books, pretending to be engrossed by her locker. Dang! Why did I have to flirt with other girls in front of Theresa? The thing was, he was use to flirting with every pretty girl in the school. He never had a girl he liked enough to tie him down. Besides Fox Crane never wanted to be tied down. He was having too much fun being single.  
  
A twinge of jealousy arose in Theresa, but she told herself that she had no right on Fox. He was a free man, so she tried desperately to push the thought aside. Luckily for her, her distraction appeared before her.  
  
"Hello beautiful," said Michael, a grin covering his handsome face. Theresa let a soft smile curve her lips at the compliment.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't swing that way," replied Fox, not pleased at his friend's advances towards Theresa.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you Fox. I don't know what the girls see in you. They must be using you to get to get to me," Michael winked and smiled.  
  
"Actually buddy, it's the other way around. Telling yourself differently won't make it true," Fox said as he lightly punched his close friend's shoulder.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Anyways, I saw that my lovely Theresa is injured and I decided that I should walk her to all her classes. It's the least I can do seeing that she serenaded me the other day."  
  
With that memory, Theresa blushed furiously and twirled her dark black locks with her fingers. After a brief pause, she was able to manage the words, "Thanks for the offer Michael, but Fox was kind enough to walk me to my classes everyday until I my ankle gets better."  
  
Fox, sincerely flattered that Theresa was willing to give up spending time with the person she obviously had a crush on to spend it with him, vowed to himself that he will thank her somehow.  
  
With that said, Fox carefully wrapped his arms around Theresa's small waist, after saying, "Well you heard the lady Mikey. I'll catch you later."  
  
A frown crossed Michael's disappointed face before he turned around and walked towards his first class. Some girls nearby scampered after him, trying to get his attention.  
  
Unbeknownst to all of them, a fourth pair of eyes was watching the entire time, eager for revenge on the so-called 'lovely Theresa.' We'll see how lovely she is when I'm through with her. 


	14. What Makes You Different Ch 14

What Makes You Different Ch. 14  
  
Theresa was living in a dream world, one where she never wanted to wake up. Not only was she accompanied to each class by one of the most popular boys in school, she was also being pursued by another one. Never in her wildest dreams did she even imagine something like this happening. Neither did the rest of the student body who were gawking at Fox walking Theresa to and from her classes. The gossip mill was definitely flying about whether they were an item or not.  
  
The next three weeks flew by quickly for Theresa. It seemed like one minute Fox picked her up, the next minute she was explaining to Melissa the recent events and now the last school bell rang. She didn't know how fast time could fly until now. After all the time she spent with Fox, they became pretty good friends even though they didn't hang out with one another outside of school besides riding in Fox's convertible, but neither minded at all. They both enjoyed one another's company.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As Theresa was walking towards her locker, she wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming because waiting by her locker was none other than Michael holding a rose. She gave him a soft smile. She never knew anyone who was as persistent as Fox until she met Michael. Everyday he kindly asked her if he could walk her to class, and each day she graciously turned him down. She was definitely not one to turn back on her words, even if it means not spending time with the one she had a gigantic crush on.  
  
Seeing Theresa walking towards her, Michael smiled and handed the flower to her. "A gorgeous rose for a gorgeous girl."  
  
"Thank you so much, but you didn't have to get me anything." She took the rose and smelled the lovely scent. Then she began putting in and taking out books and folders out of her locker and backpack.  
  
"Your welcome. Why wouldn't I want to shower you with love and affection? Besides, I can't leave you empty handed when I give you a ride home."  
  
"But..." Theresa started to say that she already had a ride.  
  
"No buts," interrupted Michael. "I'm not taking no for an answer this time. Besides your ankle seems like it's much better now, so there's no need to break your promise to Fox about giving him the honor of taking you home anymore. Now the pleasure will be all mine." He started to lead Theresa towards the parking lot.  
  
Just then, Fox walked towards Theresa's locker. He stopped dead in his tracks. Did he just catch a glimpse of what appeared to be his good friend and Theresa walking towards the parking lot holding hands? He did a double take, and long and behold, it was them. 


	15. What Makes You Different Ch 15

What Makes You Different Ch. 15  
  
As Fox was going to chase after Theresa and Michael, who would happen to show up just at that exact moment? Terry. Oh crap thought Fox. Why do you always show up at the wrong moment?  
  
"Hey sexy! Do you like my new dress, I bought just for you?" She then placed a hand on his chest as she reached up to give him a kiss, but Fox pulled away.  
  
"Um-sure Terry." Fox couldn't believe that Terry would wear such a skimpy black tube top dress to school. The dress was cut so low that her chest was practically spilling out. Although before, he would try to be pleasant towards Terry and flatter her with his charms, but ever since she hurt Theresa's feelings, he was in no mood to be polite. "Not now Terry, not ever! Don't you get it? I'm not into you. What do I have to do to make you see that?" asked Fox, annoyed by her usual bad timing.  
  
"Aww, baby, you don't mean that. You're just having a bad day."  
  
"Actually, I'm having a terrible day because you're annoying the hell out of me. Now if you would excuse me, I have something to do." With that said, Fox hurried to his car, hoping that he wasn't far behind Theresa and Michael.  
  
If you think that you will have a relationship with that nerd, you're wrong. She won't want your company after my plan falls into place. Smiling at her demise, she walked to her locker.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Theresa was checking the things in her bag, looking for Fox's cell number so she could call him when she got home to explain to him why she left school without him. But before she could find the number, she found a note sticking out of one of the books. What's this wondered Theresa? She pulled out the book and noticed that it was Fox's chemistry book she took by mistake. Fox would often leave his books in her locker.  
  
She began reading the note.  
  
Hey Fox,  
I guess our plan is working like a charm. That Theresa chick is in for a surprise for her life. To think that she actually thinks someone from our group would hang out with someone in her social circle. She is so naïve that it's funny. The only disappointing thing is that Michael isn't in on it. We can't believe that he's actually interested in her. We have not idea why, but we don't care. If he actually starts dating her, we will banish him from our group. To hell with him if he chooses that loser over us. But it doesn't matter because before we both know it, your Crane charm will win her over if it hasn't already and she will no longer be a virgin. All of us will look forward to hearing the glory details. Remember, slow and steady Fox. Slow and steady.  
  
The note was unsigned. Utterly disgusted and hurt beyond belief, Theresa almost burst into tears, but tried to control it. She didn't want to cry in front of Michael, but her eyes were already becoming teary. Michael was the only one who really cared about her. She was confused about her feelings towards Fox and Michael. She was beginning to become interested in both of them, but now she was definitely not interested in Fox anymore. Luckily, just then, the car stopped in front of her house. She was about to rush out of the car and hurry into her house, but Michael's voice stopped her.  
  
"What's the matter Theresa?" asked Michael in a concerned voice.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle Michael. Thanks for the flower and the ride. I really appreciate this," Theresa tried to give him her best smile, but it wavered.  
  
Michael sensed something was definitely bothering Theresa, but didn't want to pressure her. He'll wait until she comes to him for help, no matter how painful it is to see that he wasn't able to fix the problem at the moment. He felt helpless.  
  
"Your welcome. I hope you know that you can come to me for anything right? Here's my cell number." Michael gently grabbed her hand and wrote his number on it. "Call me anytime, even if it's four in the morning. By the way, I'm be the one giving you the ride from now on if it's okay with you?"  
  
"Sounds great. Does 6:45 work for you?"  
  
"Yup. I'll see you tomorrow then," stated Michael as he was putting his pen away.  
  
"Thanks again for everything." Theresa leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheeks just as Michael turned towards Theresa.  
  
Unexpectedly, their lips met. 


	16. What Makes You Different Ch 16

What Makes You Different Ch. 16  
  
They both closed their eyes, almost simultaneously as they felt the other person's lips gently touching his or her own. With the delectable lips touching his, Michael began to gently kiss Theresa. Theresa's stomach did a flip-flop as she tasted his mouth, which caused her to long for more. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as she kissed him back, but before the kiss could be deepened, it was interrupted by a loud screech.  
  
Theresa broke away from the kiss when she heard a car squealing by. She looked up, and saw a red convertible pass by. Oh no thought Theresa! Fox must have followed them and seen the kiss. All of a sudden, she felt deeply guilty, as if she cheated on her boyfriend, but he wasn't her boyfriend. But why would I feel this way if he's just a friend, or ex- friend for that matter? Regardless of how much he had hurt her, she couldn't help but be concerned about him. His actions caused her to believe that he must have been hurt by the entire experience, but how could he be? Wasn't he using her? Maybe he wasn't. But the note she still held in her hands, only confirmed to Theresa that she was the punch line to a horrible prank. With that thought causing her to choke up again, she quickly got out of the car.  
  
"Umm...thanks again for the...ride. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
An awkward silence that hung in the air. Michael and Theresa were stunned, neither expected or anticipated the kiss.  
  
Disappointed about the kiss being shortened, he just nodded his head, unaware of the fact that Fox just drove pass them. Michael watched longingly as Theresa walked to her house and opened the door. Before she stepped inside, she turned back and waved goodbye to him and then stepped through the door. Closing the door behind her, she let the tears she held flow down her cheeks as leaned her back against a wall. Her day turned out to be bittersweet. It was perfect until she found the letter. Fox never liked her after all. It was all an act for a stupid scheme that Fox and his friends were a part of. The tears slowly began to cease as the sadness turned to anger and hurt. Well forget Fox and his stupid friends! Forget about Fox! Determined to ignore that group, Theresa somberly began walking up the stair, but unfortunately, she was unable to get her mind off of Fox. Even the kiss she kept trying to replay in her mind wasn't helping.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fox began to press the gas petal harder, speeding across the street, drowning in sadness. He lost Theresa; sweet, beautiful, amazing Theresa. He couldn't believe how wrong he was about her feelings towards him. She's in love with Michael. In her eyes, Fox was just a friend who she often teased and flirted with, or Fox mistook as flirting. It almost broke his heart that the one person who was actually able to capture his heart was the same one who was breaking it. Never in his lifetime did Fox think that he would be in love. Heck, he never even knew the meaning of the word until he met Theresa. She taught him about fate and unknowingly taught him about love. She mentioned her belief in fate so often that Fox started believing that fate caused the two of them to meet. After all, if it wasn't for the auction, he would have never even looked her way or have never known what true love was. Growing up in a loveless home almost destroyed him. One of his deepest fears was being unable to love someone and receive love in return. He was afraid that a close relationship with any girl would have ended in heartache; one he had no room for. He never wanted to be in a loveless relationship like the one his parents shared; full of hate and spite. Loving and losing Theresa was unbearable and brought his fears into reality. The only thing left to do now was to give Theresa space. Space for Theresa to spend time with the person she loved, no matter how much it would tear him up inside. Space would be good for the both of them, but more so for him. He couldn't imagine her only being his friend even though he wished he had the strength to do so. But he couldn't just be friends with the person he loved because slowly but surely, seeing her with Michael and listening to her talk about Michael would forever leave him empty. He made the ultimate sacrifice in his life; he was letting go of the person he loved. Her happiness was more important to him than his happiness. 


	17. What Makes You Different Ch 17

I want to say thank you to those who reviewed.  
  
Tara – I love the show One Tree Hill, but I did not copy the storyline. I wrote this story way before they even had spoilers for it. If you want, I can post up a link of where I first posted this story. You will see that I first posted this story in that link in November so it was just a coincidence that OTH had the same storyline way after I wrote it. I'm glad I'm able to clarify this for you. (  
  
Ch. 17  
  
One month later.  
  
The homecoming dance was rapidly approaching. The ASB members and all the volunteers for the dance were busy finishing the last touches in the gym for tonight. Theresa and Fox of course were unable to avoid one another while they were working on the decorations for the dance. They just kept things strictly professional and civil, speaking to one another only when it was absolutely necessary. One would not have been able to tell that they were even friends at one point. But every once in a while, one would steal a glance at the other when the other person wasn't looking. Although both were tempted to talk to the other, they decided against it. When the decorations were finally complete, everyone went home to get ready for the dance.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Theresa and Michael walked into the elegantly decorated gym.  
  
"Theresa, the place looks amazing. You did an amazing job transforming the gym into a ballroom," complimented Michael.  
  
"Thanks," replied Theresa.  
  
The soft, strategically placed lighting in the room created a romantic and welcoming atmosphere. Lovely black colored silk fabric that was donated by the Cranes was covering the walls. Glittering images of stars, planets and streams of curvy lines were added by Theresa's artistic talent. Balloons holding white fluffy materials created clouds above them.  
  
"May I have this dance Ms. Lopez-fitzgerald," asked Michael, holding his hand out while bowing.  
  
Theresa giggled at his gesture. "I would be honored," she said with a curtsy.  
  
Michael led her to the dance floor. When they reached it, he wrapped his arms around her waist while she placed her arms on his shoulders. They swayed to the music. Theresa, enjoying the moment, forgot about Fox for the time being. Then someone bumped into her. Two pools of blue stared at her.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Fox and Theresa at the same time.  
  
God did she look exquisite. She made everyone in the room look like they were dressed in rags. He took all of her in, looking at the beautiful crimson strapless red dress she wore that hugged her every curve. Her hair was gathered on top of her hair in curls and two loose curls framed her lovely face. She only wore a touch of make-up, which emphasizes her natural beauty. A simple heart shape necklace and a pair of matching earrings adorned her body. After realizing he was holding his breath, he finally took a breath and said, "You look beautiful Theresa."  
  
Theresa was taken back by his genuine sincerity in his voice and the soft expression in his face. "Thanks."  
  
"It's nice seeing you here Fox, but shouldn't you get back to your date?" asked Michael kindly. "She looks like she's about to burst from anger."  
  
Only then did Theresa look to see who Fox escorted to the dance. It was none other than Terry. Here we go again thought Theresa. Wanting to escape the wrath of the wicked person, she began pulling Michael towards the refreshment table.  
  
"I'm thirsty. Let's get some punch."  
  
"That sounds good to me. Excuse us."  
  
Fox looked longingly at Theresa while Terry's eyes burned with anger and hate. 


	18. What Makes You Different Ch 18

What Makes You Different Ch. 18  
  
Two hours later.  
  
The dance went along smoothly. Terry was unable to pull out her claws on Theresa due to her plans on holding Fox's full attention, which was harder to do than she predicted. He would hardly take his eyes off of Theresa, but Terry was going to put a stop to that, no matter what it took. With that thought in mind, Terry continued to dance seductively around Fox, plotting her revenge against Theresa.  
  
"Is everyone enjoying the dance?" asked the MC.  
  
"Yeah!" cheered the crowd.  
  
"I can't hear you. I said is everyone enjoying the dance?"  
  
The crowd yelled "Yeah!" enthusiastically and louder than they did before.  
  
"Now that's what I like to hear. Before we play another song, we have a little announcement to make. The auction we held a few months ago was such a success thanks to those who participated. We were able to raise enough money to grant one child's wish. We wanted to thank those who participated in the auction by playing a special song. Each girl who bought a basket and the person who prepared that basket will now share a dance. Thanks again for making the auction such a huge achievement. Now would everyone please make room for these couples on the dance floor."  
  
Theresa was about to escape to the bathroom until the dance was over, but Michael nudged her forward to the dance floor.  
  
There was a time when I used to run away  
  
Anytime I started to fall  
  
"Theresa, don't you want to celebrate the success of the auction. After all, it's what got us together. I ought to thank Fox for making such a delicious basket which enticed you to buy it and not being able to show up."  
  
Cause love's never been very kind to me, no baby  
  
Not very kind at all  
  
"Actually, I'm kind of tired. I would rather..."  
  
"May I have this dance Theresa," Fox said as he held out his hand. He held his breath as he nervously waited for her response.  
  
Until you  
  
You stole my heart away  
  
Seeing that she had no way of escaping, Theresa took Fox's hand in hers.  
  
"I'm going to make a phone call. I'll see you after the song ends," informed Michael. Theresa nodded.  
  
Somehow you helped restore my faith  
  
And something I thought wasn't for me  
  
Now comes so easily  
  
Fox pulled Theresa's hands to his lips and kissed it before leading her to the dance floor. Theresa's heart skipped a beat even though she hated to admit this to herself. Why am I acting like this? Why do I get nervous whenever he's around? Get a hold of yourself Theresa. After all, he's no good for you. He's probably still trying to seduce you. Remember, you want to tear him into tiny pieces and feed him to the dogs.  
  
Because I love you  
  
You're the flame that sets my soul on fire  
  
But as hard as she tried, she failed to remember the letter incident when he was only inches away from her. The fact that he looked so unbelievably hot that she could feel the breath get knocked out of her. He was wearing a white collared shirt and black dress pants. It took all her will power to be able to keep her expression completely blank, not wanting Fox to see how she responds to him whenever he was near her.  
  
That special girl I pray for every night  
  
That pretty melody  
  
That plays over and over again in my head  
  
Reaching the dance floor, Fox placed his arms around Theresa's waist, leaving plenty of space between the two of them. Theresa wrapped her arms around Fox's broad shoulders.  
  
Because I love you  
  
(Forever stare at you and never get tired)  
  
She instantly felt electric sparks fly down her spine once she felt his arms touch her waist. At that moment, she looked into his eyes and thought she saw Fox feeling the same spark, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with sadness. Unable to pretend she didn't notice his feelings, she asked, "Fox, is everything alright?"  
  
Honey I'm ready to spend my whole life with you  
  
Cause I love you  
  
(Yes I do)  
  
"Yeah," lied Fox. "Why would you assume otherwise?" He was beginning to regret asking Theresa to dance. As much as he knew he shouldn't have, he couldn't resist the opportunity to hold her in his arms one last time.  
  
"Well, you just look sad. It's as if you just lost your best friend or something."  
  
I never thought in a million years That I could feel the way that I feel, no  
  
Fox was surprised by how well Theresa was able to read his feelings. He did lose someone special. Unfortunately, that someone was the only person he loved and will ever love. Fox tried to think of something believable to say.  
  
How I get butterflies (get butterflies) Whenever your lips touch mine  
  
"Fox, does your dancing partner bite?" asked the treasurer who helped with the auction.  
  
"No," responded Fox, slightly embarrassed that he was asked this in front of Theresa.  
  
I must confess my dear That it was instantly right from the start A special bond between you and my heart  
  
"Then why is there enough room for the entire school to dance between you two?"  
  
Fox's face turned slightly red at this remark. He then pulled Theresa closer to him until they were only inches apart. "Is that better?"  
  
How it skips a beat whenever our eyes meet And simply said the reason being  
  
"Definitely," smirked the treasurer as he continued dancing with his date, moving to the other end of the dance floor.  
  
"Actually Fox, I do bite when I'm provoked," whispered Theresa in Fox's ears, smiling coyly.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Fox, smirking devilishly. "Well I guess that remark deserves some sort of response."  
  
"And what are you planning to do Mr. Crane?" 


	19. What Makes You Different Ch 19

What Makes You Different Ch. 19  
  
"And what are you planning to do Mr. Crane?"  
  
Because I love you You're the flame that sets my soul on fire  
  
Without saying a word, he led her out of the gym and into the empty hallway. Theresa remained speechless, unaware of what Fox's intentions were, as she waited anxiously for his response to her question. She wanted to move away to break the spell he was casting, but she found herself immobile. As fear began to rise from having a profound and intense feeling towards her dancing partner, she looked down and away from him. In Theresa's mind, her heart rate quickened and began to beat so loudly, that it almost diminished the sound of Fox's deep breathing. Trying desperately to control her feelings and rational, she continued to avoid looking into the pair of intense blue eyes, but Fox wouldn't let her off so easily.  
  
With trembling fingers, he lifted his hand to her chin, gently raising her face so he could stare into her chocolate brown eyes. His face was merely inches away from the curve of her cheek. Inhaling a breath of air, his eyes never left hers as they began exploring the heart and soul of one another, both eagerly waiting in anticipation for what was to come. Theresa parted her lips slightly as she willed herself not to get her hopes up, as her mind drifted back to the last time their bodies were in such close proximity. Brushing back her curls behind her ears with his free hand, Fox then cupped her face.  
  
This simple touch of his skin sent shocks of electricity throughout her entire body and goose bumps over her skin. She closed her eyes expectantly, waiting for the moment she can no longer deny she had always waited for. Taking this as a sign of approval, Fox smothered her mouth with his, slowly tasting her soft, sweet lips. The kiss was heaven sent, filled with longing, passion and hunger that neither ever experience. If was as if they were floating on clouds, drifting up to a world that belonged to only them. After a little bit, her hands came up to his, as she guided them to her waist, anxious for them to explore her body. The sweet scent of jasmine invaded his senses as he pulled her up against him, holding her in a tighter embrace. Theresa then wrapped her arms around his neck. She let out a soft moan as he began to sensually trace her lips with his tongue. Fox was in pure bliss, never experiencing a kiss like this, more perfect than he ever dreamed of, ever hoped for. At that moment, he knew in his heart that he loved her with is entire heart, his entire core, his entire essence, and there is no turning back or...  
  
"Fox!" 


	20. What Makes You Different Ch 20

What Makes You Different Ch. 20  
  
"Fox!"  
  
Fox and Theresa abruptly broke away from the kiss; both annoyed that they were rudely interrupted. Fox looked at the person he despised most at the moment. "What do you want?" he asked in a bitter, harsh tone.  
  
"I was looking for you on the dance floor and couldn't find you," Terry stated. "Good thing I finally did. I wanted to say that it isn't right what you did to Theresa." She crossed her arms, putting herself in defensive mode.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Fox, genuinely confused. Theresa just glazed at Terry, her worst enemy.  
  
"Michael was bragging on the phone to one of his buddies about how you and him are using Theresa. He said that all the guys in our circle were in on it with you. How you pretend to like Theresa so you can get in her pants. That everyone, including you, believed that he genuinely cared about Theresa when you were all playing this horrific prank on her. He said that he wanted to put you in your place by conquering Theresa before you did."  
  
"That's no-" began Fox, trying to explain that those were all lies.  
  
"I'm not surprised that Michael would do something like this, but you?" Terry cut Fox off. "How could you? You should be ashamed of yourself. I don't even like Theresa, but I would never approve of doing this to her."  
  
"Theresa didn't want to hear any more details." Her world was spinning out of control. All the words Terry said kept playing in her head as she ran away from the dance. She shook her head in hopes to get the voice out of her head, but failed miserably. Why? Why? What did she do to continuously deserve all this pain in her life? 'Was I a horrible person in my previous life?' Theresa asked herself.  
  
Fox was too stunned to speak. He didn't know what was going on, but was determined to find out. But right at that moment, his major concern was Theresa. He made a move towards the direction she headed but was blocked by Terry. As he tried to move past her, Terry blocked his way. Fox moved in the other direction, but was once again intercepted by her.  
  
The little patience he had left was replaced with anger and frustration. "MOVE IT!"  
  
"Fox," Terry began to say, but didn't have a chance to complete her sentence as Fox pushed her out of the way and ran out of the school. He desperately looked around the campus, but could not see any trace of Theresa.  
  
"THERESA," Fox yelled in desperation. He needed to find her to tell her the truth. 


	21. What Makes You Different Ch 21

What Makes You Different Ch. 21  
  
Fox saw the silhouette of a person in the parking lot. Running rapidly towards the person, he was about three feet away when the person turned around and he noticed it wasn't Theresa. A look of shock and terror on the teenager's face caused Fox to apologize for mistaking her for someone else. The girl continued to walk away as Fox scanned the area, unable to find any sign of Theresa or where she may have went.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Theresa cursed herself for bidding on the basket. Ever since that day, she had terrible things happened to her. She wished her life went back to normal. Back to the way it was before all the drama entered her life...before Fox entered her life and turned it upside down. How could she have fallen for such a jerk? He seemed so genuine and sincere. This was the first time Theresa misjudged a person. Upon meeting a person for the first time, she was able to get a pretty accurate picture of the type of person an individual was. She was able to see pass the façade, but Fox was a damn good actor. He had her fooled the moment he met her. 'Damn it' thought Theresa. No matter what he did to her, she couldn't get him off her mind. Her head was spinning from the memories and all the running she did.  
  
After running for ten minutes straight, Theresa arrived at her destination out of breath. Theresa wiped away her tears, not wanting anyone to see that she had been crying. Then she took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door. She was relieved that her best friend answered it.  
  
"Theresa, what are you doing here so late?" Melissa asked her closest friend. Once she got a closer look at Theresa, she quietly ushered Theresa into the house and closed the door. Once they stepped foot inside Melissa's room, she closed the door and inquired, "What's wrong?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" lied Theresa, not wanting to talk about the incident at the moment. She nervously bit her lip and twirled her hair.  
  
"Don't give me that lie. I'm your bf and I know when you're lying."  
  
"How?"  
  
"For one thing, you're a terrible liar. You have a tendency to play with your hair and bit your lip," stated Melissa a matter-of-factly. "Besides, one look at your face shows the world that you have been crying."  
  
"All right." Theresa threw her hands up in the air as a signal of surrender. "You caught me."  
  
"So what happened at the dance?" Melissa questioned, her voice full of concern.  
  
Theresa gazed at Melissa's face. She could tell that Melissa was just as upset about the incident as she was, which was interesting because Theresa haven't even told her what happened yet. This caused Theresa to rely the whole incident to Melissa, who was incredibly upset with Fox.  
  
"How dare he? I'm going to go over to that dance and give him a piece of my mind." Melissa moved angrily towards the door, but was blocked by her friend.  
  
"NO! Don't," pleaded Theresa.  
  
"Fine. I'm not going to confront him now, but he better hide because no one messes with my friend without getting a beat down."  
  
Although the situation was depressing and hurtful, Theresa couldn't help but crack a half-smile at her friend's fierce protectiveness.  
  
"Is that a smile I see?" smiled Melissa, glad that she was able to cheer Theresa up, no matter for how short this moment would last.  
  
"No," Theresa smile broadened. "Thanks Mel." She gave Melissa a huge hug.  
  
"No prob," replied Melissa. "By the way, you should call your mom and tell her that you'll be sleeping over at my house."  
  
Theresa did as she was told.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fox walked hastily towards the front door of Theresa's house. It brought back the memory of a special day he shared with her.  
  
Flashback As the door swung opened, Fox was blinded by a flash. "What the hell?" questioned Fox as he tried to rub away the stars he saw.  
  
Giggling, Theresa put the camera away in her backpack and then closed the door behind her. "Sorry," Theresa said as she desperately tried to suppress her laugher.  
  
"So you think that was FUNNY huh?" Fox said with a vengeful smile.  
  
Sensing she was in trouble, she tried to move pass Fox but with no avail with her sprained ankle, desperately hoping he didn't have something up his sleeves. "Fox, you wouldn't take revenge on an injured person now would you?" Theresa tilted her head downward and batted her eyelashes, pretending to be a damsel in distress.  
  
"Don't think batting your beautiful, large eyes at me will get you out of this," said Fox good naturedly as he began tickling Theresa to the floor.  
  
"S-s-s-ttt-ooooop!" said Theresa, unable to contain her laugher.  
  
"Not until you say you're sorry with sincerity." Fox continued to tickle his companion.  
  
"I—I'm s-s-o-r-rrr-y," Theresa was barely able to articulate those words between laughing so hard her stomach began to hurt.  
  
Fox stopped tickling Theresa and tenderly looked down at her beautiful face. Somehow Fox ended up being above Theresa, who was lying down with her back on the ground. She was caught between Fox's arms and legs. They both remained deadly silent as they realized the awkward position they were in and the strong urges they both felt, unaware of their bodies naturally drawing towards one another as if by an invisible force.  
  
End of flashback

Fox was glad that he didn't make a move on Theresa that day. He knew it was too soon and it made the kiss they shared at the dance memorable. The dance...the memory of what Terry said was still very fresh. He couldn't believe...

The door opened, disrupting Fox's thoughts and caused him to be unprepared as to what he was going to say to the woman who stood in front of him. "Um...Hi Mrs. Lopez-fitzgerald."

"Hi," greeted the woman sweetly. He could tell where Theresa got her good looks and personality."I'm sorry to be disturbing you at such a late hour but I was wondering if Theresa's home?""Actually she's not. She's staying at a friend's house.""I see.""Would you like me to tell her you stopped by?""Yes please. Thank you for your help.""Your welcome," Pilar closed the door.Fox walked towards his car, relieved that Theresa was somewhere safe. As he started his car, his cell phone rings. Seeing the number, he picked up the phone, ready to chew out the person on the other line. 


	22. What Makes You Different Ch 22

Ch. 22  
  
"Hey Fox!" greeted the caller.  
  
"What the HELL do you want!" demanded Fox angrily.  
  
"Touchy touchy," responded Michael, not sure why Fox was attacking him. "I was just calling to see if you know where Theresa is? The last time I saw her was when she was dancing with you."  
  
"Yes I do. What's it to you?"  
  
"I'm worried about her. Is she alright?"  
  
"HA! You're worried about her. Now that's funny coming from you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Terry told me everything."  
  
"Terry! What about Terry?"  
  
"You know what? I would rather talk to you in person about this." Fox decided then that he would talk to Michael before he pounded him in the face.  
  
"Fine. Meet me at my locker."  
  
"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Can you at least tell me if Theresa is okay?"  
  
"She's fine," stated Fox coldly. He couldn't believe that his closest friend was such a horrible person. How did he not realize this until now?  
  
"Whoo! I'm glad," his features relaxed upon hearing the news. "Now....about Terry."  
  
"Yes. Terry." Fox stepped closer to Michael until he was only about a foot away. Michael began backing up against the locker, sensing the anger Fox had towards him. Confused and shocked at the hatred directed towards him, Michael began to think about what he might have done that would possibly have Fox so ticked off at him.  
  
Not able to figure out what was wrong, Michael put his hands up in defeat. "Look Fox. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry. Sorry for what? Using Theresa for your own sick plans. How DARE you pretend to be sorry!" Fox balled his hand to a fist, ready to punch his ex-friend in the face, but let it drop to his side. Instead, he shoved Michael hard against the locker. "Don't you ever come near Theresa or me again! Do you hear me?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Fox saw the sad and confused look on the other person's face. Taking a moment to calm down, he soften his voice, "Are you telling me that you have no idea why I'm furious at you?"  
  
"I have no clue. Honest."  
  
Fox stepped back away from Michael. If Michael didn't do what Terry said he did, then...it finally dawned on Fox who was the true mastermind behind this whole scam. Smirking, he couldn't wait until he punished the person who made a mess of things. 


	23. What Makes You Different Ch 23

Ch. 23  
  
The music blared throughout the entire house, causing Fox to be surprised that the law enforcers haven't stopped the after party. Then again, the host of the party, Terry's best friend and co-cheerleader's parents made substantial contributions to the police department each year. If it weren't for this, the party surly would have been busted by now. Fox acknowledged the people at the party who attempted to grab his attention, many whom he didn't know. With a smile plastered on his face, and a nod, he tried to acknowledge each person. Somehow all the attention he use to love getting didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was getting Theresa to talk to him and getting revenge for himself and Michael, but more importantly, for the sweetest person in the world. With this in mind, he looked around for Terry.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, knowing the type of person she is. Upon seeing her, he shook his head as he saw her doing what he thought she would be doing. She was belittling the help. 'It's no wonder everyone hates her' thought Fox. He felt a ping of pity for her, but that vanished quickly as he saw her fling a tray off the hands of an elderly maid. Fox had to force himself to not say anything to ruin his plans.  
  
Fox walked up behind Terry, wrapping his arms around her waist, moving close to her until his body was pressed against her back. He felt Terry's body tense up by his action. Sensing she was about the reprimand the 'intruder', he whispered in her ear, "Hey babe," in a deep, husky voice.  
  
Terry instantly recognized his voice but was confused by it's owner. 'Doesn't he hate me?' She slowly turned around, holding her breath in hopes that she wasn't wrong about who was behind her.  
  
"Well hey there yourself." Terry pulled out her signature move – putting a finger on his chest. "Here I thought you were mad at me for what happened earlier, not that I'm complaining."  
  
"Actually, I finally decided to be honest with you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have been playing hard to get."  
  
"Oh really?" A huge smile began to form on her face.  
  
"Yeah. The thing is, I'm not usual a one girl kind of guy. I was trying to deny my feelings for you and at the same time, trying to make you jealous. I know it doesn't make that much sense, but what can I say? You drive me crazy, but in a good way." Fox grabbed Terry's hand and kissed it gently, trying to be as believable as possible. He almost felt like he was going to hurl after kissing even her hand. He hoped that she didn't try to place a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Not that I'm questioning your motives, but what did you see in Nerd-resa? How did she fall into your master plan?" Terry was relieved that Fox was responding to her. Actually, she wasn't too surprised, because what man in his right mind would reject her? None of course! Even blind men were able to see her beauty.  
  
"Nerd-resa played a big part of my plan." Fox tried to imagine Theresa's face instead of Terry's so he would seem sincere. "I knew that the moment I pretended to like her, the more interested you would be in me. I guess love does make you do crazy things."  
  
Terry was taken back by his revelation. Fox, the player of the school, was IN LOVE with her. The day couldn't have gotten better for her. "Can you say that again?"  
  
"What? That I love you." Terry nodded her head. "I love you Terry. No other woman in this world can hold a candle to you." Terry began to blush, obviously happy from the words Fox just spoken. She knew that Fox couldn't possibility be in love with Theresa. 'I mean, what did she have that I didn't? Nothing!' And with that thought and before Fox knew it, Terry grabbed Fox's shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss. 


	24. What Makes You Different Ch 24

I know this chapter is really really really short but the next one is longer than the length I usually write. In other words: the more reviews I get, the sooner I will post up the next chapter.

**Ch. 24  
**  
Fox once again, pretended Terry was Theresa; only then was he able to kiss Terry with passion. Finally breaking away from the kiss, Fox began to speak. "Mmmm...That reminds me, I wanted to ask you if you would help out in this charity event I'm in charge of?"  
  
"Oh," Terry looked disinterested, focusing her attention on Fox's delicious lips.  
  
"Yeah, it's for a good cause. We're raising money for the hungry children in Africa."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So I was wondering if you would participate in a kissing booth."  
  
"Kissing booth?" Terry thought she heard incorrectly.  
  
"Yeah. We need a few beautiful girls like yourself to donate your time and sensual lips to raise money for the kids."  
  
"Well...I don't know Fox. I mean, I love to help the less fortunate..." 'as long as it helps me in the end' thought Terry. "But I don't..."  
  
"Look," Fox interrupted Terry. "It won't be that bad because I'm going to buy all the tickets for the time you're in the booth. One ticket equals a one-minute kiss. I'll buy all 20 tickets. So what do you say?"  
  
"In that case, I'm in." Terry placed her arms around Fox's shoulders. "Why don't we practice right now."  
  
"I think you should save all your energy for Wednesday." Fox grinned devilishly, causing Terry to go weak in the knees. "It will be worth the wait, trust me."


	25. What Makes You Different Ch 25

Ch. 25  
  
Wednesday approached rather slowly for both Fox and Terry. The snotty cheerleader couldn't wait to feel her love interest's lips upon hers once more. Fox was anxious to see the look on Terry's face when his plans become a reality or should he say nightmare for Terry. In any other circumstances, he never would have sunk to this level, but Terry definitely had it coming to her. Bad karma is a b!  
  
He only hoped Theresa gets to see Terry in misery although he knew that she wouldn't wish pain on her worst enemy. That's just the type of person she is. She's sincere, honest and beautiful. Her beauty on the inside shines outward; to everyone she comes in contact with. He couldn't believe that she didn't have a boyfriend, not that he was complaining, because he wanted that title to be reserved for him. Boyfriend – he liked the sound of that. He never really was anyone's boyfriend nor cared to be until now. Hopefully, she would accept him as the person she cared for, even though he didn't deserve her. No one did in Fox's opinion. But hopefully, Theresa would be able to see something worthwhile in him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Theresa thought that things were finally beginning to go her way, or at least as much as it possibly could have gone. Luckily she was able to avoid Terry, Michael and Fox because she didn't have the courage or strength to face any of them; especially Fox. He was preoccupying her mind constantly and she hated it and hated him for it. And as much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't. Just like how she couldn't hate him when she thought he was laughing at her at the park. He probably died of laughter and bragged to his friends about how she was so naïve that she believed the B.S. he fed her. 'What's so special...no...different about him? What makes me not hate him after all he did to her? Could it be her inability to hate people or the fact that she believed there is some good in everyone?' Theresa asked herself. Terry definitely put her optimistic outlook on people to the test. 'She has to have a speck of decency in her somewhere. No one could be that cruel can they?'  
  
The sound of the last school bell brought her back to reality and to what dreaded she had to do. Once again, her inability to say no to people got her into another sticky situation. From now on, she planned to work on saying no when it was necessary. Swinging her bag over her shoulders, she walked to the auditorium. She would be collecting the tickets from the "horny boys" who wanted to get some action from the girls in the school – probably the most popular and beautiful girls were recruited. Once in awhile, she imagined what it would be like to be popular and have guys doting on her, but at the same time, she liked the fact that she didn't have to worry about trying to figure out who was truly liked her for her or just for her social status in the school. She also couldn't imagine not having Melissa in her life and the other people in her circle of close-knit friends.  
  
As Theresa entered the auditorium with her thoughts still running through her mind at a rapid speed, she spotted a few of her friends in the back. After saying her quick hellos, she made her way to the front. Her heart skipped a beat when a pool of crystal blue eyes met her mocha ones. Suddenly, she forgot where she was and what she was about to do; phased by their encounter. Acting out different ways of show she should react when she saw Fox did not help. She knew it wouldn't when she did it, but hoped it would. Obviously, her idea failed.  
  
Fox continued to stare into Theresa's doe eyes, willing her to see his soul. As he did so, he saw a mixture of shock, hurt, disappointment, sadness and desire, causing unbearable guilt to wash over him even though he knew he wasn't the one to blame. And soon, he hoped, Theresa would realize the same thing.  
  
Unable to avert her eyes from the intense stare, she sensed that Fox was able to read her feelings; making her feel naked and exposed. Her emotions were going crazy, she wanted to slap him in the face, although she knew she could never do that to anyone, and at the same time, pull him into a loving embrace and kiss him passionately on the lips. 'No! This is Fox,' Theresa reminded herself. 'He's EVIL remember? EVIL with capital letters.'  
  
Sensing Theresa's turmoil, Fox forced himself to break their eye-lock and walk towards the ASB members who were finishing the last preparation for the kissing booth.  
  
Following Fox with her eyes, she watched as he held out a roll of yellow raffle tickets and pointed at Theresa. For the second time within the last minute, Theresa's pulse raced, at his acknowledgement towards her. She held her breath as she waited for him to bring the tickets to her, but was disappointed that he passed it to a short, plump guy who then preceded to hand her the roll of tickets. Taking the tickets, we walked overt to a table with a cash box. The girl watching the cash box, moved so Theresa could take her place. A long line was already forming. Theresa predicted that this charity event would be a huge success due to the ten young ladies she noticed were walking up to the stage; correction, nine young ladies and the Spawn of Satan. She couldn't forget their first encounter. The lack of respect and consideration for others she had were unacceptable to Theresa. Even though Terry helped Theresa realize what Fox and Michael were up to, she still didn't like that self-centered person. Grinding her teeth, Theresa refocused her attention to the task at hand. She was not going to let someone like that ruin her week more than she already had. Placing a smile on her face, she began collecting the money and handing out the raffle tickets.  
  
Fox continued to watch Theresa when he thought she and Terry weren't looking. Although he debated on whether or not to hand her the raffle tickets personally, he decided against it; wanting to give her more time before he approached her and wanting to wait until she understood everything that was "really" going on. With that thought in mind, he looked at his watch and noticed that the event would start in a few minutes. Scrambling to finish the last minute details for the event, he prayed that his plans would work perfectly.  
  
'Theresa, please see the truth.' 


	26. What Makes You Different Ch 26

Thanks everyone for your support. You're the best. BTW – There is only one more chapter left after this. When I finish this story, I will work on my other Therox story again called In Denial. If you haven't read it, please do so. (  
  
Rckrbaby – I'm glad you started reading the story again. I missed reading your comments. You were one of my very first readers on the other board.  
  
Ch. 26  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. May I please have your attention?" announced Fox. All eyes were on Fox as he made the speech to kick off the smooch fest. All the females in the room had a hazy gleam in their eyes as they stared at the gorgeous specimen with blond hair and blue eyes. The consensus thought was that they wished Fox participated in this event.  
  
"We will begin the kissing booth with Melanie. For those of you who bought the tickets, worth five dollars during the time slot for Melanie, please stand in line in front of the booth. After arriving at their destination, many of them began to wipe off their sweaty palms on their pants, causing many of the onlookers to giggle.  
  
Theresa couldn't help but giggle too. It wasn't everyday that they got to see a group of nervous boys standing in line, waiting for their dreams to come true. She could imagine herself doing the same thing if she was in their places; waiting for a handsome guy to give her a kiss. Although it was for a good cause, she would never participate in this type of event; even if Chad Michael Murray, Justin Timberlake, Paul Walker or Shane West participated. Hell she wouldn't even do it if Fox... She shook her head, frustrated from letting Fox name even enter the list of people she had crushes on. The only reason he entered her mind is because he just gave a speech. 'That must be it."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now the moment we all have been waiting for. The last person for the day is the lovely Terry.  
  
Terry strutted to the stage, causing Theresa to gag and roll her eyes. "She deserves to be knocked off her high horse. Okay, she's pretty but does she have to flaunt it," Theresa thought out loud.  
  
"I try to tell her that but she won't listen to me," smiled April.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it out loud."  
  
"Look. Terry is my friend and all but I know how she can get so don't worry about it. My lips are sealed."  
  
Relieved, Theresa nodded her head in appreciation, 'Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Theresa couldn't believe how someone as nice as April could be friends with Terry.  
  
Seeing a bewildered look on Theresa's face, April explained, "I know what you're thinking. How can I put up with someone like Terry."  
  
Theresa waited eagerly for Terry's response. "You see, Terry and I use to be a lot alike. She was one of the sweetest girls I use to know until we became what people perceive as popular. Her insecurities got the better of her. She is constantly seeking attention because she never got any growing up. Now she'll do whatever she can to get some and get her way. I only wished she didn't become the person she is now, but I can't leave her now; she has no other true friend."  
  
Feeling bad for Terry, Theresa gave a sympathy smile, feeling awful for her. April thanked Theresa for understanding and walked over to one of the football players and started to talk to him. At that moment, Theresa forgave Terry for everything, but she would never forget it. Although Theresa always appreciated the fact that she had a wonderful mother, she now realized how lucky she and her brothers were.  
  
Theresa looked back up at Terry to see that there were about twenty people standing in line. A look of shock and horror appeared on Terry's face; making Theresa laugh once more. Trying to contain her laughter, she continued to watch the scene before her.  
  
Terry couldn't believe her eyes. Fox lied to her. TO HER. Oh, he's going to get it afterwards. Instead of her crush standing before her, there were what seemed like twenty nerds, dorks and outcast in front of her. And she had to kiss...kiss...she couldn't even finish the thoughts for fear that they might come true.  
  
Terry keeps her eyes tightly shut as her eyes are not allowing herself to play a part in this nightmare playing out in front of her. And all the while wishing it was over until it is and thankful that the entire hormone raged outcast teens lips that pressed against her was a big blur. Taking the back of her hand she wipes her mouth one good time and her lips still felt the rather disgusting taste on her lips and she ran to the bathroom to relinquish herself of the taste and the reminder that she had kissed a whole line of nerdy guys.  
  
Fox watches Terry run off to the bathroom in a terror and he's almost to busy laughing to notice Theresa in the corner, by herself. She has a small smile playing in her lips and he thinks she's the most beautiful thing. His laughing is wavered to an admiring smile as he astonishes over Theresa before getting the courage to tread over to her. 


	27. What Makes You Different Ch 27

I finally finished the story. Woo hoo! I just wanted to say a special thanks to each and everyone of you who read and review my stories even though it's not that great. I can never convey how much it means to me that you take the time out of your busy schedule to do so.

A special thanks goes to all my reviewers: LasVegan, rckrbaby04, Susanna, THEROX4EVER03, katie09, svata2004, Brody-101, lildevilchicka, britney123, awtrpartygurl16, charmgirl, anna, keladry9, Tara, Na'Cole, daughterofcokie, arya9, AdamBrody Marry Me, OCReject, yah-same one from in denial and blessing in disguise, Lori, justnet1200, BabyBash, hi, and sweetie pie. If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry.

Please R/R. It always makes me happy to find out what people think.

****

**Ch. 27**  
  
Theresa was taking a sip of Pepsi, when a five dollar bill was placed in front of her. Looking up to tell the person that the event was already over, she saw someone that almost caused her to choke and knock the breath out of her at the same time.  
  
"We're sold out," Theresa managed to say. "Besides, the last person already ran out to the bathroom. You should check to see if she's able to handle one more kiss."  
  
"Actually the person I want a kiss from is standing right in front of me."  
  
Theresa felt the warmth rise up to her face. Trying not to let Fox see her blush, she looked down, pretending to be preoccupied with counting the money.  
  
Fox took the money and put it in the moneybox, then handed it over to another ASB member standing by. "Would you please count the money and turn it in to Ms. Joyce?"  
  
"Sure Fox."  
  
"Thanks Dean."  
  
Turning his attention back at a stunned Theresa, he took her hand and led her out of the auditorium.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Fox didn't respond, wanting to wait until they arrived at their destination. Theresa remembered the last time he took her to an unknown destination. She couldn't help but form a smile in her lips, which Fox noticed. It took all his will power to not pull her into a passionate kiss; one he'd been dreaming about since the time he met her. The memory of their last kiss never left his mind. He could still taste her lovely, delicate lips on his. Mmmm....  
  
When they finally stopped walking, Theresa saw someone get out of a black jaguar. "Michael! What's going on?" asked Theresa in a trembling voice, confused and concerned about why the two men in her life that caused her terrible heartache was standing before her.  
  
"Look Theresa, Fox and I have to let you know what really happened."  
  
"W-" Theresa started to say before Fox interrupted her. "Terry was the one behind the whole scheme. She was jealous that I liked you and wanted to break us up."  
  
"It's true Theresa. She's plain vicious and spiteful. I would never try to hurt or use you Theresa. I think I'm falling for you and it's the honest truth."  
  
Trying to take all this information in, her head began to reel, which caused her to sit on one of the parking bumps.  
  
"Terry was the one who wrote the note. She was after you the whole time Theresa. Don't you believe us?" questioned Fox, concerned about the affect the news was having on Theresa. His pulse began to race as he watched for any indications about how Theresa would respond to the entire situation.  
  
It was the manipulative b Terry. Although Theresa wanted to slap Terry in the face so hard that she'd wish she was never born, she still couldn't help but feel sorry for Terry. Her family must not have shown her any love in order for her to turn into such a conniving and hurtful person. So if Terry was to blame, Fox and Michael weren't using her. They liked her. Her. The person who had nothing to offer to these two such amazing specimens who were interested in her. It was almost too good to be true. She closed her eyes, thinking that she would wake up to find out that it was all a dream. It had to be. But when she opened them, she saw too sets of eyes staring at her; afraid of how she would respond to the revelation. Rubbing her eyes, still not believing this was reality, she continued to find herself in the current predicament. The entire experience was surreal. She felt as if she was in a soap opera, forced to choose between two guys. But it wasn't a soap opera. It was real life. Her life and she had to make a choice. And she didn't have to think twice before revealing her answer.  
  
"Wow. I'm dumbfounded that you both like me! If I didn't know better, I would think this was a cruel joke because there's nothing special about me. I'm still not sure you're talking to the right girl?" She raised her hand to stop them from interrupting. "But since this isn't a joke, I've made my choice. Michael, may I speak to you first...alone?"  
  
"Sure." He motioned for her to sit in his car.  
  
"Please wait here so I can talk to you afterwards," Theresa said before following Michael to his car.  
  
Fox shook his head in understanding. Although she just went to talk to Michael, his heart already ached, thinking she might have chosen his best friend over him. But he would accept her decision as long as she chose the person that she loved and would make her happy.  
  
"Michael, you are such a sweetheart. I never thought in a million years that you'd look my way. And to be honest with you, I had the hugest crush on you."  
  
Michael saw the love Theresa had in her eyes as she looked out the tinted window towards Fox. Michael smiled half-heartedly and said, "You don't have to go on. Although it devastates me to know that you don't love me, I completely understand. You can't choose the person you fall in love with. My only concern is your happiness. I'll leave the two of you alone." With that said, he kissed Theresa tenderly on the cheek and waited until Theresa got out of the car and walked towards her soul mate, as he experienced an agonizing feeling of his heart being ripped out of his chest. He now knew where her heart belonged and as much as it pained him to do so, he decided to let her go, even if it meant he would lose the only girl he ever developed true feelings for. He could see that his two friends loved one another. A love he had for Theresa, a love he hoped he shared with her, but it wasn't meant to be. She didn't love him that way. And even if she was willing to be with him, he couldn't allow her to not follow her heart, as much as it killed him to walk away from the one person he knew could truly make her happy.  
  
Fox's heart broke when he saw Michael kissing Theresa. He knew that she made her choice and it wasn't him. Trying to think of what to say to Theresa and to not break down in front of her, his mind went blank as his, no, Michael's angel approached him. He tried to remember the way she looked as she moved towards her; the way her hips swayed delicately and the sunlight caused a halo affect on their hair. Although he was amazed once again by her inner and outer beauty, his mind told him to run away, but his heart wouldn't allow it. Even if it destroyed him, his heart needed to hear what she had to tell him, no matter how numb he would feel afterwards.  
  
Both Theresa and Fox watched Michael step into his car and speed off. Theresa's heart went out to Michael. She knew how it felt to love someone who didn't love her. But she knew it was for the best. She always knew, but was too afraid to admit it that she fell in love. She could no longer lie to Fox about her true feelings; feelings that she refused to admit to even herself, until now that was.  
  
"Fox, before you say anything, I have to tell you that you're the one I wanted to be with. The one I always knew I wanted to be with. When I found that fake letter, it almost destroyed me. It made me wish I could disappear. I never felt so much hurt, anger and pain as I did then and the time Terry confronted us. I'm sorry that I thought you purposely tried to hurt me. I have only one regret in my life, and that's it. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Theresa continued to speak quickly for fear that Fox may realize that he made a mistake in wanting to think he wanted to be with her. "But even though I had to experience so much anguish, it was worth it because I found you. The person who accepts me for me, no matter how boring I am. And that means a lot to me. I want to say thank you for seeing the nonexistent beauty in me."  
  
"No...I should thank you. Theresa, you are so different from all the girls I've ever known or met. You were able to accept me and like me for the person I am. You tore away at my exterior mask until you saw the real person standing before you. You possess an inner beauty so magical that it makes everyone who took the time to get to know you to love you. The talents you possess are amazing, but what's more amazing is that you don't see the real beauty inside yourself. You have a heart of gold and I'm lucky I found you. You're my angel. All this and so much more makes you different....special."  
  
Smiling she took Fox's hands in hers and held them, letting him know that he captivated her. After a few minutes of staying in this position, Fox led Theresa to his car. Theresa didn't question Fox this time. She trusted him whole-heartedly. She would go anywhere with him. She would climb up the Himalayas Mountain, as long as he was by her side. She, Theresa, actually liked a person who liked her back. Feeling elated during the drive, Theresa couldn't help but smile until her mouth hurt so much she couldn't stop smiling.  
  
Pulling up to the park where they had their first and only date, he got out of the car and led her to the same spot where they had their picnic. Overwhelmed, Theresa let a tear stream down her face. Concerned, Fox wiped away the tear, wondering why she was crying. "What is it Theresa? Don't you like it?"  
  
"No," Fox heart dropped as the words came out of her mouth, "I love it." She motioned to the setup before them.  
  
Before her was a blanket covering with pink and yellow rose petals. Soft music was playing in the radio. A disposable camera was nestled in a hands of an adorable, large pooh bear stuff animal.  
  
"This is too much Fox."  
  
"Not for my girl. Besides, we never got to finish the picnic we started. And I never leave anything incomplete."  
  
"Well then, in that case, I think you owe me a kiss Nicholas Foxworth Crane." Theresa crashed her lips upon Fox, desire filling both of them. Once again, they were sent to a world where only the two of them existed. This would always be how Theresa felt when Fox kissed her. Fox. Her Fox. There was no use denying it because every time she looked into those amazing blue eyes, emotions that she never knew existed entered her. Breaking away from the intense kiss, Theresa stated "I...I love you Fox." And as strange as it seemed, after the short amount of time knowing him, he was a part of her; mind, body and soul.  
  
"I love you too." And they continued to hold each other, treasuring the moment and their closeness.


End file.
